Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure, and more particularly to a liquid crystal pixel structure.
Description of Related Art
With the advancement of semiconductor devices and display apparatuses, multimedia techniques have become highly developed. Among the display devices, thin film transistor liquid crystal display having superior characteristics of high definition, great space utilization, low power consumption, and non-radiation have gradually become mainstream products in the market. Generally speaking, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display panel mainly consists of a thin film transistor array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the two substrates. Since liquid crystal is a device for driving an electric field, the distribution of the electrodes at both sides of the liquid crystal layer will have influence on how efficient the liquid crystal of the liquid crystal layer is used; moreover, the display effect of the display panel will also be affected depending on how efficient the liquid crystal is used. In view of the foregoing, it is an issue to the design of a pixel structure as to how the electrodes at both sides of the liquid crystal layer are arranged to make the liquid crystal to be used efficiently.